Herbolaria
Obtaining herbs , namely: (1st row) Attack potion, Antipoison potion, Strength potion, Stat restore potion (2nd row) Energy potion, Defence potion, Agility potion, prayer potion (3rd row) Super attack potion, Super antipoison potion, Fishing potion, Super energy potion (4th row) Super strength potion, Super restore potion, Super defence potion, Antifire potion (5th row) Ranging potion, Zamorak Brew, Saradomin Brew, Vial of water]] Some monsters drop more herbs than others. No monsters except the Tree spirit and Prison Pete random events drop Toadflax, Snapdragon or Torstol, these herbs are obtained from either the Brimhaven agility arena (toadflax and snapdragon), or the herb chest in the Yanille Agility dungeon (torstol). There are many herbs players can obtain either from monster drops, or from growing herb seeds, for use in Herblore. Herbs can also be obtained as a reward from Pest Control, or from Miscellania (see Managing your kingdom). Players on average pay 800 coins per herb collected using this method. *Men and women drop a surprising variety of herbs including high level herbs. They are only level 2 and are found all over Runescape. *Chaos druids are highly recommended, they are only level 13 and drop lots of herbs. You can find them in the Taverley Dungeon, Edgeville Dungeon, in a tower north of Ardougne and in Yanille Dungeon. *Cave crawlers are Slayer monsters that drop both herbs and ingredients. *Aberrant Specters are Slayer monsters and drop large amounts of herbs. They can be found in Morytania Slayer Tower. *Chaos Druid Warriors in the Yanille Agility dungeon are also good because they drop a wide variety of second ingredients as well as herbs. However, they have a combat level of 44, so killing them is less worthwhile than killing regular chaos druids because killing chaos druid warriors takes longer, so herbs can be gathered more quickly from chaos druids. *Basilisks are Slayer monsters which drop herbs very often. They have a combat level of 61 and are located in the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. A mirror shield and a Slayer level of 40 are required to kill them. *Flesh crawlers in the level 2 Stronghold of Security drop herbs frequently. Players can also kill Salarin the Twisted for the Sinister Key, this key opens the Sinister chest, when opened a player will receive 2 Harralanders, 3 Ranarr weeds, 1 irit leaf, 1 Kwuarm herb and 1 Torstol herb. Both Salarin the Twisted and the Sinister chest are found in the Yanille Agility dungeon, an Agility level of 67 is required to reach him. He and the Magpie Impling are currently the only NPCs able to drop the Sinister Key. It should be noted before setting out that Salarin the Twisted can only be injured by one of the four elemental strike spells, Wind Strike, Water Strike, Earth Strike, or Fire Strike. Chaos druids and Chaos Druid Warriors are also found in the same place making this a really good place to train. Alternatively, use the Farming skill to grow herbs. At high Farming levels, this can be a very good way of obtaining experience in both Herblore and Farming. Miscellania also can provide up to 80 grimy herbs a day, all Tarromin or above, with enough cash in the treasury and herbs set to maximum (players must have completed the Throne of Miscellania quest prior to being able to do this). The Sorceress's Garden minigame has a herb patch that gives two herbs per round, which takes approximately 50 seconds. The lowest garden (Winter) can only give up to Harralander. The highest garden (Summer) can give all herbs given normally as a drop.